Shattered: A Lydia & Stiles One-Shot
by Raychel
Summary: As Stiles is forgotten Lydia holds onto his memory for as long as she can. One-Shot for now. Pairing: Lydia & Stiles. Spoilers for Season 6.


AN: One-shot inspired by episode 6x01. I'll might write more if you guys like it. I'm still crying btw.

It became clear, like a spotlight hitting her eyes. He was next. Dread gripped Lydia as she felt him slipping away.

"Where's Stiles?" Lydia couldn't think of anything else. It couldn't be happening, no, she was jumping to conclusions. Stiles wouldn't be taken, he couldn't be. All of the sudden Lydia felt a fear she'd never experienced before. It felt like her heart was being squeezed, air left her rapidly.

"Who's Stiles?" Malia's response hit Lydia like an unexpected wave.

"You don't know who Stiles is?!" Lydia's heartbeat began to rise and she stood from the desk.

"No… should I?" Malia gave Lydia a look of deep concern.

"I have to go." Lydia couldn't focus on anything else, she had to find him.

"Wait Lydia!" Malia called after her, "Who is Stiles?!" The questioned hit Lydia like cold rain on a winter's day. The hallway was scattered with students, Lydia looked around, and she tried to find him but came up empty handed.

"Stiles?" Lydia called out softly, her hands began to shake, she felt like she wasn't getting enough air.

"Lydia? Honey are you OK?" Natalie Martin, Lydia's mother found her daughter and set a hand on her shoulder, "Sweetheart you're shaking, what's wrong?"

"Stiles." Lydia insisted, "Mom, have you seen Stiles?" Natalie narrowed her eyes in thought.

"I don't know any Stiles. Honey, I think you should sit down, you look like you're about to faint."

"I have to find him." Lydia's voice cracked, "Mom listen to me. I love you OK? Please just remember that." Lydia's mind was made, if Stiles was in danger there was no way she was leaving him alone. She would stay with him no matter what the cost, if that meant being taken too.

"I love you too." Natalie said before Lydia broke away from her. She left her mother behind her, not thinking about the prospect of being forgotten. She had to find Stiles, had he already been taken? Lydia couldn't entertain the thought.

"The Jeep." It was all Lydia could consider, no matter what happened Stiles would go to his beloved Jeep.

'Please God." Lydia whimpered as she hurried down the corridor, "Please let him still be here." The cold air hit Lydia as she rushed out of the school. Relief rushed over her for a second when she saw that his Jeep was still there. It was replaced by fear when she wondered if he'd disappeared. Lydia broke into a run, she would wait there. She'd wait for him. She'd wait as long she had to. School doors opened behind her and she turned. There he was, looking scared and lost.

"STILES!" Lydia cried out and she saw him see her. Relief flooded his face as Lydia ran to him, her hands grabbing his.

"You remember me! Oh thank god you remember me."

"I remember you." Lydia grasped his hands tightly, "But I think everyone else is forgetting." She saw something flash over his face and before she knew it, she felt him pull away slightly. His words were lost as Lydia tried to grasp the concept of disappearing with him, she would do so in a heartbeat.

'-you have to get away from me!" Stiles told her but Lydia pulled him closer.

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU." She watched his face, he looked torn. Lydia knew that Stiles would never willingly put her in danger. She watched him struggle as if wondering if he should argue with her. Tell her that she had to leave him that he wouldn't let her be taken too, "STILES." Lydia grasped at him." I am not leaving you." When Lydia sad this Stiles pulled her to him.

"Alright, come on." Lydia felt comfort in the fact that she'd found him, her hands in his as they ran. Stiles stopped a few times, turned and stopped again.

"Where are they?" Lydia gasped; she saw nothing which didn't make sense to her. Shouldn't she see them too? Why couldn't she see what Stiles saw?

"They're everywhere." Stiles broke out into a run again, pulling Lydia with him.

"Lydia, don't look at them OK? Don't scream of they'll take you too!"

"I won't!" Lydia cried out before they jumped into his jeep. Lydia braced herself for their get away, now that they were together Stiles was sure to go on.

"What are you doing? We need to go." Lydia didn't hide the fear in her voice as Stiles got eerily calm, "Stiles." He turned to her and she saw it in his face. Surrender.

"There's no time." When Stiles said this, Lydia felt like someone had punched her in the gut. Air was hard to come by, sobs threatened her and Stiles pulled her close to him.

"Look you're going to forget me."

"I won't!" Lydia insisted, "I won't. I won't." Stiles stayed put together as he cocked his head to the side.

'You will." He was so sure that Lydia knew it was coming, it was real. She was about to possibly lose him forever, no… it wasn't supposed to be like this. Stiles kept his eyes on her, each word he spoke sank into her, she gripped his hand tighter.

"Remember…" Stiles got quiet, all of the sudden everything seemed still. Lydia felt the words at the back of her throat, she refused to speak them, maybe if she didn't say them it wouldn't happen. "Remember I love you." And then… he was ripped away from her. As Lydia opened her mouth to return those three words, he was gone. His hand no longer in hers, Lydia reached out to hold onto nothing but air. Space that once held him was now vacant and so was something in Lydia's heart.

"Remember." She told herself, tears spilling down her cheeks, "Remember…" She could feel a haze come over her, like someone throwing a veil over her eyes, he was slipping from her.

"No." Lydia cried out," Please." No one heard her desperate plea as she felt him being erased from her, like a record scratching it all came to a stop and Lydia opened her eyes.


End file.
